1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to haircutting accessories and more particularly to a haircutting guide-comb instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people desire to stylize their hair, but prefer not to go to a professional hairdresser for such services. Consequently, such persons cut their own hair and commonly encountered undesirable results. In the alternative, such people do without a haircut which results in an ungroomed appearance and a tendency of the ends of the hair to split. When the split ends are not cut, over a period of time they continue to split up the hair shaft until the fragile hair breaks off, resulting in thin tattered ends and lack of hair growth.
Also, many people who stylize their hair with bangs, usually need a bang trim within a few weeks of getting a haircut. A visit to a hair stylist just to get the bangs shortened can be costly both time wise and monetarily.